


A Shot

by DaydreamDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: Based on this TFLN(303): We all love a big dick, but you’re going to develop a reputation if you keep asking every guy at the bar ‘how big your dick’(303): That’s all I’m saying
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	A Shot

**Author's Note:**

> For some of my favorite ladies: Michelle, Charity, Kelley, and Ali who inspired me to actually write this TFLN I sent them with a paragraph of how I thought this would go. Merry Super Late Christmas! ;)

Sam squinted hazily at the screen of his way too bright screen in the dark. He'd stripped down to boxers the second he'd got through the door, and wandered into his room to flop down on the oversized bed, alcohol and the water he'd forced down sloshing in his stomach. Pleasant warmth still suffused his limbs and he smiled at the text that popped up.

**Gabriel:** _ I m as de it home _

**Gabriel:** _ Made even _

Another text popped up before Sam could respond and he cracked up, smooshing his face in the bed like he still needed to stifle his laughter from Dean.

**Gabriel:** _ Alone thx to ur interfrerence _

Sam's thumbs clumsily tapped out his reply,  _ We all love a big dick, but you’re going to develop a reputation if you keep asking every guy at the bar ‘how big your dick’ that’s all I’m saying. _

He smirked at the fact his drunk typing had at least made enough sense for autocorrect to fix instead of scramble. A few minutes went by, and Sam started to drift off to sleep with one hand curled around his phone. Gabriel had probably passed out too. The chirp of a notification startled him fully awake again.

**Gabriel:** _ Well… how big's yours? _

Sam's cheeks flooded with the same surge of heat that travelled south bizarrely fast. Gabriel hadn't made a secret of the fact size was a major turn on for him, and it hadn't escaped Sam's notice that he was, in fact, in possession of an above average cock, but he'd only let himself consider those facts in conjunction during his guiltiest jack-off sessions. Gabriel was his best friend; Sam  _ shouldn't _ think about how pretty he'd look being fucked against a wall, tight ass taking all that raw power, his face the picture of angelic agony, contorted in euphoric pleasure.

Sam's hips pressed down into the bed slightly, the pressure felt nice, and he really shouldn't but, inhibitions lowered, he typed out,  _ Wouldnt you like to know _ ? He added a winky face emoji and hit send.

A second later the phone rang, Gabriel's name flashing _ , Baby Got Back _ blaring from the speakers. He still remembered when Gabriel had set that ridiculous ringtone.

Sam's stomach lurched. "I screwed up," he mumbled to himself, voice panicky. "I, oh, I definitely screwed up. Crap." He chewed on his nail and watched the call go to voicemail. What was he going to say to fix this? He had point five seconds before Gabriel called him back and he needed a damn plan.

…

Oh, God! He had nothing.

_ "Oh, my, God Becky, look at her butt. It is so big, she looks like one of those rap guys' girlfriends." _

Sam waited a beat, then picked up the call and put the phone to his ear. He waited for Gabriel to say something. For a moment there was just the sound of breathing. "Not even gonna say hi to me, huh?"

"I—shit—sorry—hi," Sam rushed out all at once.

"So, Sam, Sam, Sam." He could hear the grin in Gabriel's voice, and his body relaxed slightly—not all the way, because a grin meant Gabriel wasn't mad, but that wicked silky edge to his voice… that meant… Sam didn't know. Okay, that was a complete lie. Sam  _ knew. _ He'd heard that tone of voice used on dozens of people when Gabriel was looking to score. He'd witnessed panties and boxers alike practically melt off when faced with it, but Gabriel had never, ever, aimed it at him before.

He swallowed heavily, and croaked out, "Yeah?"

"Well,  _ Sam, _ what I'm tryna figure out is, have you been holding out on me? B'cause gotta say I've wondered."

And just like that, Sam's blood once again left his brain a red hot rush. "You… have?"

Gabriel chuckled, and it was whiskey on the rocks. "Mmmm. Guy big as you, wondered if you were proportional or maybe even extra gifted. Maybe sort of pictured it with my hand on my dick, if we're shooting straight."

"Oh, God," Sam groaned, hips pressing down into the mattress again. At this rate, he'd leave a wet spot on his blankets. "I… I thought about you too."

"Oh now this is getting  _ interesting.  _ Tell me what you thought of."

Sam flipped onto his back and slammed his eyes shut, face burning. "About fucking you."

"Yeah, with what? Say it," Gabriel demanded, his voice breathy in a way Sam recognized.

Sam's breath caught. "Are you touching yourself?"

"Mmm. Not yet, but I want to. D'you want me to, Sam?"

This was hotter than the hottest porno Sam had ever seen, hotter than the time CJ had blown him under the bleachers after basketball practice in twelfth grade, hotter than when he'd gone all the way with Jess freshman year of college. "Yeah." His voice came out too high, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah, I want you to. Can I…?"

"You can do whatever you want, big guy. Should send me a picture."

Was Gabriel really asking him for a dick pic? Was this some kinda prank? "You're not fucking with me right?"

Gabriel moaned, low and gasping. "Sound like I'm pranking you? Fuck, Sam. Wish I was there with you. I'd show you how good I can be."

"You're never good," Sam protested, stroking himself through his boxers. "Always getting me in trouble."

"For," Gabriel took a shaky breath. "For you, I could be."

"Oh god." Sam was way too close and he'd barely touched himself. Gabriel's voice all hot like that was pushing him hard and fast and high.  _ Fuck.  _ "D'you really want a picture 'cause I'm almost—"

"Please, Sam?"

Christ, didn't that sound pretty, that begging, sweet voice, pleading to see him. Sam's cock throbbed, and he jerked down his boxers. "Hold on," he mumbled, fiddling with his screen one-handed, putting it on speaker phone, pulling up his camera. He took a couple moments getting the angle just right, one hand around the base of his cock, for scale, he figured. When he thought he got a good one, he sent it.

"Jesus Christ, Sam. That's, oh fuck. Look at you," Gabriel purred.

"Yeah? You like it?" Sam asked, smirking as he started stroking again. A shiver ran deliciously through his body and his toes curled.

"I fucking love it. I want my mouth on it. Bet you could make me choke on it, and that's sayin' something b'cause—"

"Shut up. I want to hear you… want…"

For a few moments Gabriel kept quiet, just panting and making these tight little whimpers that drew Sam's balls up, made him feel like he was gonna explode. "Sam, I'm—I—"

"Do it. Let me hear you."

"Nnn. Sam.  _ Sam." _

It was that last drawn out moan that sent Sam slamming into his own orgasm, body strung bow tight, legs trembling as he spasmed through it, wet splashing onto his chest and trickling down his wrist. He gasped, sucking in frantic lungfuls of air as he twitched with aftershocks of pleasure. "Fuck," he finally groaned.

"Mmm. Y'said that already," Gabriel pointed out, all warmth and satisfaction. Sam grinned to himself.

"Yeah, well, sums it up."

"So…" Gabriel trailed off, and Sam's stomach plummeted. That awkward note in his voice… did he think this was a mistake? What if it was a one-time thing? Could Sam stuff his feelings back down and pretend nothing had changed? "Can I swing by tomorrow so we can do this in person… or was this like, a drunken one off, or did I ruin everything and we can't be friends, please say it's not the last one?"

Sam bit his lip, his heart racing. "I dunno. Is it just about sex for you? I've… um. I've been in love with you for years, man. And if you're just looking for—"

"Sam, shut the fuck up. Sometimes your big dumb brain sucks. I'm obviously in fucking love with you too, moron. Why d'you think I'm always trying to make you jealous?"

"You—wait—what?"

"Yeah, dummy."

"Shit."

"What?"

"I owe Dean fifty bucks."

"Uh, why?"

"He bet me you were at Christmas when we all went to that bar and you were hitting on assless chaps guy."

Gabriel laughed. "And everyone says you're the smart one."

"Whatever. Wish I wasn't still drunk."

"Why?"

"So I could go over there. Bet you're a great post-sex cuddler."

"Guess you'll have to find out tomorrow."

Sam couldn't help but grin at that.


End file.
